--Beneath the Moon--
by MAX1
Summary: Serena and Darien are forced to spend a week together. They both hate each other but on the night of her bday an annoucement is made and Serena is deteremined to make Darien begg for her.....
1. --Arrival--

Disclaimer:I do not own Salior Moon and thats all there is to it although I wouldn't mind if I did.  
(At the end of every chapter there will be a preivew of what will happen and in the beginnning there will be a recap to keep you up to date. Hopefully you will enjoy this.) ^_^  
*....*indicates telepathy.  
'...'indicate thoughts.  
  
  
--Beneath The Moon--  
by:MAX  
Email:mistressmax14@hotmail.com  
  
  
--Chapter1/Arrival--  
  
It was a beautiful winter's day on the moon and Serena, princess of the moon was walking about.   
  
She had nothing to do today. Nothing to study or train for so she took to wandering about the   
  
grounds. She entered the rose gardens and sat on the stone bench and looked around wearily when   
  
she felt something cold strike against the nape of her neck. She jumped up from the bench and   
  
looked around for the curlprit.  
  
Four girls,princesses to be exact looked at the one they were committed to protecting for most of   
  
their lives. They giggled as she came near.  
  
Raye jumped up."Gotcha"she said excited.Slowly the rest of them stood up laughing.  
  
"You guys scared me half to death"Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah well sorry"Lita apologized. "So what are you guys doing out here anyway?"Serena asked   
  
her friends smiling more than she had the whole day.  
  
"Well your mother sent us to get you. A few guest have arrived and want to meet you"Ami said   
  
quietly knowing full well just like the other girls who it was.  
  
"So who is it?"seh asked as they began to walk towards the castle.  
  
"Um.......you'll see"Nina looked back at Raye and the others. She looked to Serena who was   
  
jabbering to Ami that it might be some ambassador from one of the three outer planets.  
  
*  
  
Serena entered her mother's office a smile still upon her face. "Mother"her voice rang out.  
  
"Serena"the queen answered her daughter. Two men stood upon her arrival. It was King Damion   
  
Shields of Earth and his twenty two year old son Prince Darien. He smirked lightly as she looked   
  
at him.'Return of the arrogant prince'Serena thought.  
  
"Dear you remember the King of Earth and his son,don't you?"her mother innocently asked. "Of   
  
course,how could I forget"she mumbled under her breath slightly annoyed that her mother had   
  
called her just for this.  
  
"Well the King and his son will be staying with us for quite a while,Serena,because of intergalatic   
  
duties that must be profilled"the Imperial Queen stood and walked over to her daughter. She   
  
reached out and touched her daughters mind. *Serena please be polite* *Yes mother*she   
  
responded with a smirk.  
  
"Are we finshed mother?"Serena asked eager to escape being in the room with the oh so arrogant   
  
prince.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact. But wait." The queen stopped her daughter from running off. "The king   
  
and myself will be going to Saturn for a week. The prince will be staying,and you will do your   
  
best to make sure he is comfortable for that week.Oh and I want you to take him to the dining hall   
  
to eat lunch. Thats all dear."  
  
The Imperial Queen went back to her desk while her daughter's mouth hung open. How could her   
  
mother bestow such a task on her?  
  
*  
  
They headed down the hall and the young princess was very angry.He smiled at the thought. He   
  
didn't like Serena very much and she didn't like him very much either. And the thought of spending   
  
a week, much less a moment in her company seemed like hell.   
  
They reached the dinning hall that was decorated in azure blue, and midnight black. He took his   
  
place at the head of the table while Serena sat next to him. "Do you know why our parents are   
  
going to Saturn she asked politely?"she asked politely. He looked at her, his midnight black hair   
  
spiked up in the front, and his blue eyes taking her in.  
  
"No"he said simply. 'Great. I'm gonna be spending a week with this jackass.'  
  
"Well"she stood. "I have to go. Things to do." "Like what?"he asked.   
  
Serena had a bit of self control left so she simply walked away. No arrogant prince like him was   
  
going to make her lose her temper.  
  
"Good day Prince Darien"she swung her silver hair out of her face.  
  
*  
  
Serena walked to her room. She'd dumped Darien so the problem was taken care of. She went to   
  
her closet and grabbed a brown cloak and sped out of her room in hopes of avoiding some of the   
  
princesses.  
  
She was half way down the hall when the voice called her. "Princess"the voice sounded gruff.  
  
Serena in shock turned to face the owner of the voice and found four advasaries.  
  
'Who the hell are these people?'she wondered.  
  
  
Next Time:Serena is about to face off against the four,who are they. Also four generals show and some other things happen.   
  
(Are you intrigued.Hopefully I have you very intrigued and you will come back for the next part. Enjoy and review. Don't worry there is more to come and stuff.) ^_^ 


	2. --The Generals/The Glass Rose--

--Beneath The Moon--  
by:MAX  
Email:mistressmax14@hotmail.com  
Recap: Serena is about to engage in a battle with four advasaries.  
  
  
--Chapter2/The Generals/The Glass Rose  
  
  
Prince Darien of Earth stood in black armour, at the portals waiting for his most trusted friends and also protectors. The rings within the hall of the portal began to skip.   
Two.  
Four.  
Eight.  
Soon four of the most powerful fighters on Earth emerged from the hall.  
Jedite,Zoycite,Kunzite,and Nephrite. All dressed in very heavy silver armour.  
They saw their prince and bowed.  
"My prince you are well"Jedite stood tall. "Yes of course. I'm safe."  
Darien shook his head. They always wanted to know if he was all right. Of course he was.   
"Come"Nephrite said. "We'll discuss our trip"he clapped the crown prince on the back as they walked down the hall of the castle, armour clanking.  
  
Serena turned frantic. How did they know it was her? Who were they? the thoughts raced through her mind. Raye had always told her to be on gaurd no matter where she was. She looked at them and knw she might be able to beat them.  
  
"Princess are you ready"a voice called. It was to far away to tell so she didn't reconize the voice.  
  
Serena threw back her hood . Her silvery blond hair spilling forth.  
'What is going on. How do I get attacked in my own home?'Serena wondered as she took a fighting stance.  
One of the attckers,the one that had spoke,cammanded the one on the left attack.  
  
She came forth with the speed of lightining. Serena watched. Obviously this atacker was going to be hard to defeat.  
The attacker swung and kicked while Serena dodged and ducked and even got in a few hits. Five minutes later she had the attacker pinned.  
'Yay'Serena thought. When she looked up the three other attackers were gone and the one she had pinned a second ago seemed to have dissapeared also.  
  
  
High above on a platfrom the four who had attacked her stood. They all watched the princess as she reentured her room. They were her gaurdians,the salior senshi.  
"Shes getting stronger"Lita rubbed her arm in the spot where the princess had struck.  
"I know. Its like she knew every move you were about to make"Ami eyed the strong looking Amazon.  
"Well now at least we know she has her gaurd up"Raye said as they all began to jump down from the plat form and redress.  
  
  
Serena paced. She was definetly not going anywhere. She'd just been attacked. HSe heard a soft tap on her door. "Yes"she called out. "Come in."  
The door opened and she saw it was her maid Simila.She had short brown hair,and a short black dress on.  
"Princess sorry to disturb you,but I came to tell you that your mother is gone. She left to attend the matters on Saturn."  
"Thank you Simila."   
The young maid turned to leave but was stopped by her mistresses voice. "Do you happen to know where the prince Darien is?"  
"Oh mistress he has gone off with his gaurdians that arrived earlier this eve. Right before your mother left. I don't know where they've gone,but do you wish me to find out?"Simila asked.  
"No,no, that will be all"Serena turned her back as her maid left the room.  
  
"Oh arrogant Prince Darien, you know we can't leave the castle but you do. Now I will be forced to find you and get you in trouble. I promised I'd get you back for embarrassing if it was the last thing I did.Now it is time." She turned her head slightly to the side as the moon crescent appeared and glowed on her forhead. She could feel its power and warmth enlope her as she thought of a way to get back at the all to arrogant prince.  
  
  
The Glass Rose. What a place, Prince Darien thought. Women and men danced around him. They were whores who worked here. The woman who owned this place had invited Nephrite here, the last time, but he had declined, and promised her another rime. So only four of them sat around the table. Darien listened to the other three soilders talk about other things that did not intrest him, when a woman with fiery red hair appeared in front of him.  
"My lord, what would one of your statis be doin in a place like this"she leaned over so that Darien could oggle her breast. He looked into her face instead. She was a beautiful woman with violet eyes.  
"A friend dragged me here"his midnight black bangs got in his eyes, so he brushed them away.  
"Really. Well there is no need for you my lord to be lonely"she whispered. "Who says I'm lonely wench"his mouth curved into a smile. "No one me lord. Just you looked bored from across the room"she smiled taking his hand in hers. "Come wuth me my lord, if you don't wish to be bord"the red head chuckled lightly.  
Darien rose and folloed her up the stairs to a room.  
  
The three gaurdians that remained watched. "The young lad is goin to get a lessen about love"Jedite laughed and sipped away at huis drink. "Love hah. I think in a few weeks the lad will know more about love than he bargained for"Kunzite predicted and shook his head. Zoycite said nothing but laughed and smiled at the thought of his yung prince falling in love as he oce had with his no dead wife. 


	3. A Plan

--Beneath The Moon-- by:Max  
  
Recap:Prince Darien engaged in an act with a woman. Serena thinks of how to get him in trouble.  
  
--Chapter3  
  
The prince was dressing. The wench he'd lain with for over two hours was sprawled across the bed, looking very inviting. He almost smiled, but didn't. He was to cold to care about anyone. He had no time for silly wenches who meant nothing. He was going to be king of all the Earth some day. He reached into his pocket and threw five gold coins onto the bed to the red head whose name remained unknown to him. He turned and left the room.  
  
Serena smiled at the thought of getting the blessed prince in trouble. He would after all return the favor at any chance he had. The door to her room opened and she saw her friends appear.  
  
  
  
"My Princess"Ami bowed, getting a glare from Serena. Just because she was the Imperial Princess didn't mean they or herself had to act like it.  
  
  
  
"Do you have to Ami?"Serena asked in a huff, annoyed.  
  
  
  
"You should get use to it Serena. You are the Imperial princess no matter where you go or what you do"Lita smiled calmly.  
  
  
  
"Who cares. Anyhow, I wanna know something"Serena smiled and through her head back on her bed.  
  
  
  
"Okay shoot"Raye said crashin on the gigantic bed along with the others.  
  
  
  
"Where is the prince?"she looked towards the ceiling.  
  
  
  
"He has just returned with his gaurdians. That reminds me. Your mother sent a hologram from Saturn. She says that we are to join the Prince and his gaurdians for dinner this eve"Mena smiled.  
  
  
  
"Anything else"Serena rolled her eyes. "Yes she asked that you be on your best behavior, be nice to the prince, and that she might be returning soon."  
  
  
  
"This is going to be the worst night of my life"Serena muttered throwing herself to her wardrobe that was across the room. She heard faint snickers from her friends but ignored them.  
  
  
  
The Imperial Queen Serernity sat deep in thought as the ruler of Saturn talked. There was going to be a time of peace in the universe after all. Finale no more wars to fight, everyone could rest in peace. There would be only peace. As the Saturnian talked the Queen nodded graciously at the gestures towards peace he made. They were all good plans and she hoped they would all work. As the confrence was ending the Queen stood. King Damien did the same, and took her hand.  
  
"My lady perhaps this is when we should invite all Saturnians to the Princess Serena's birthday." The Queen nodded thinking of what was to come for her child whom her world revovled around. She shook her head at the thought of what Serena would do when she found out about her plan.  
  
The prince waited patiently for Serena to arrive. He waited very patiently. Her friends had already joined them at the table. The doors finally opened and there was the woman of his dreams. She was beautiful beyond words, and all he could do was glare at her. He was in awe, but she killed the moment by sitting away from him at the head of the table. "Sorry to keep you all waiting"Serena smiled warmly at everyone but him. 'How dare she'he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tis quite fine malady"Nephrite assured her as she sat. His eyes then switched t Darien. He smiled. His prince had once thought her the most awful person, now he was starring so intently at the Imperial princess like he was in awe at her.  
  
"So whats for dinner?"Serena asked completly ignoring darien's gaze, which she could feel on her every movement.  
  
  
  
A/n:Been a long time since i updated. Sorry!!!!!more should be up soon!! 


	4. Anything

--Beneath The Moon-- Author's Note: I suck at updating sorry. I didn't know this many people wanted me to update. Thanx for the reviews, they fuel me to right more.  
  
--Chapter4-- Anything Dinner was over and everyone was going off to bed.Dinner had made them all sleepy. Only two people still stood wide awake.They were having a bit of a starring contest. "Serena you two have been starring at each other for over two hours." Raye yawned in Serena's ear. "If you are tired, go to bed." "I am your protector, I sleep when you sleep." She yawned again. "And I am your princess,Raye. Don't make me pull rank on this." "Fine, me and the others are going to bed." Raye stalked off. Everyone except the two stubborn royal brats stayed behind. Darien watched Serena with renewed interest. To him she had always been a brat. But somehow in all the years they had know each other, her beauty seemed to multiply. She would make some man an excellent queen. More suited in bed, but on the thrown she'd bring the people joy. "You should go to bed." He spoke. "Oh no. You are a guest in my home. Mother says that a host should never go to bed before their guest." Serena smiled. "You could always join me"he quirked his eyebrows. Swiveling the red wine in his glass he took a sip. "No. I think that'd be better suited for the wore you slept with earlier." She smiled. 'Victory.' She thought. 'It does taste great.' Darien sat with a shocked look upon his face. "How'd you know. Spies." "I have my sources,but if she shows up here, Dear prince I'll direct her to your room." "Is that jealousy I detect in your voice." "No. Only a moron would think that." She smiled again. Game. "What will it take to keep you quiet, my Imperial Princess"he leaned forward prepared for the worst."Anything you ask of me will be yours." Set. "Anything." "Yes, Serena. Anything." Match. "You have to be civilized towards me for the rest of your life." He took a breath. "Is that all?" "Of course. Good night Darien. I do expect you to live up to you end of this promise." she turned and left with her dress swishing behind her. 


	5. Just A Dream

A/n: Oh the mushiness and the gushiness. Sappy ian't it. I know but hey!  
  
Just A Dream  
  
She wore a simple pale blue dress, outlined in a silver lace. Her gaurdians were off tending to other things and she had decided to do other things, such as not study although her tutors were being paid top dollars to make her educated. She being the Imperial Princess and all had told them all to take the rest of the week off. After all she was in charge.  
  
She twirled around the room getting dizzy and finally she tripped.  
  
Right into Darien's waiting arms. "My dear princess you must stop being so clumsy."  
  
He stood her up waiting for her reply. "Thank you Darien."  
  
"That is all the thanks I get. I was hoping for more of a kiss, after all I did just save your beautiful face."  
  
"Is that all you think about! Beauty. Well let me tell you something Dear Prince of Earth, it takes a lot more than beauty to run a kingdom. Why don't you think about that while you try to find a wife." Outraged at his pigheadness she screamed at him.  
  
"Serena I thought you were at least a little bright"he leaned down. "I have found my bride, or rather she has been chosen for me."  
  
Startled by his closeness, but excited also,"Really." It was a barely audible whsiper. "Who is she?"  
  
"You." He kissed her deeply.  
  
Serenity and Damien watched from the door way. "Gaya will be happy to know that our children are in love"Damien sighed at the ocuple in front of them.  
  
"Yes. Tea. I will need plenty of tea after I hear about this later"Serentiy turned and left.  
  
*  
  
Serena sat up in bed, afraid to yell. She looked around seeing everything in its usual place. She was about to have heart attack. She had dreamed about Darien, and not just him, but him kissing her. She wondered was her dream phrophetic. At times she did have dreams that came true. If so then that meant her mother had returned. She thought for a fem minutes and sighed, then sat up again. Today was her birthday. Nothing to be excited about though. After all, she was going to have a ball where suitors from all around the galaxy were coming to gawk at her, just because she was beautiful, a princess, and rich.  
  
"No man can love me'she sighed. She'd all ways wanted someone to love her for her, not because of what they thought she was. She then laid down again and cried herself back to sleep, hating her fate. 


	6. Happy Birthday serena

Beneath The Moon  
  
Happy Birthday Serena-  
  
The corsett was pulled tighter and more into place. Serena was accustomed to these things fiting so tight. She slipped the gown on which was made of an emerald, and silvery type of material. It had moon cresents all over it and it was so beautiful Serena wanted to cry. But she decided she had done enough of that last night.  
  
"Madame, you are the most beautiful women in all the universe"Kaley the maid who was helping her get dress smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Kaley. You are kind, but beauty does not rule a kingdom."  
  
"Of course my lady. Just your beauty outshines everyone. Perhaps you should put on this. It came a few moment ago." She handed Serena a box. Inside was a beatiful necklace made of pure emerald with a silver clasp.  
  
"This is beautiful. Whose it from?"Serena asked in awe.  
  
"No card came with it my lady. I'm sorry." She helped the princess put the necklace on and it glowed with a deep green but the glow soon faded. Serena countiued to admire herself in the mirror. Her hair was done up into a bun with gentle ringlets falling about her face. She was sure her pale hair would make everyone gasp. A sudden urge came over her, and she knew it was her mother telling her to hurry.  
  
She wrinkled her nose in disdain, and sighed as she stood. She saw Kaley bowing and she shook her head. "Please stop, Kaley. I know it is your duty but I am no better than anyone else." The girl looked up into her kind princess's face and nodded.  
  
*  
  
Serena had been standing in this ball rom for more than twenty minutes and she couldn't believe no man had asked her to dance. None at all. She sighed feeling she should be happy about this but she noticed her protectors were all dancing. She looked to her mother who seemed to be nodding her head to the gentle music. She turned back to look once more but her view was blocked by someone.  
  
"My lady,"the voice she dreaded said. She looked up into Darien's cold blue eyes.  
  
"Yes my prince"Serena hated being all formal, but to please her mother she went along with it.  
  
"Would you care to dance?"  
  
Serena was about to refuse but looked to her mother who was frowning. She accepted and they moved onto the floor. "What are you up to, Darien." She spat at him.  
  
He smiled. "I have absolutely no clue what your talking about. All I did was take notice that you had not been asked to dance by any of these men, and felt I should take the responsibility of doing so." Arrogance, utter arogance was in his demeanor.  
  
"A pity dance"her eyes grew wide at the thought.  
  
"Whatever you want to call it, Serena. But I see no reason why you have to call it that. Now smile or people will start to think you are not happy, and you do know how people talk." He dipped her slowly.  
  
"I do not give a damn what people think!"she forcefully whispered to him.  
  
"Serena I'm shocked at your words, but please countinue. I like it when you get all mad." Darien grinned at her as he twirled her out then brought her back into him.  
  
"Do you know why?"she asked suddenly.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Why no man has danced with me this evening, on my birthday." She looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
"Please Serena. No tears."Darien chided. "The reason no man has danced with you, is because who would dare touch the Prince of Earth's bride. They all see you have accepted my gift to become my wife, which is why."  
  
Serena's eyes widened and she couldn't make her mouth open. It was like she was having an out of body expirience. Finally she found her voice. "Why, you hate me."  
  
"Quite the contray my bride, I desire you like I desire no one else. You are the one thing in this universe I have yet to take possession of. Your beauty is unmatched, your heart unwon. I, Serena, will own all that is yours." He kissed her forehead.  
  
Serena felt as if her knees were weak and about to buckle. She couldn't believe it, as she looked to her mother for help, but she was looking else where in the room. She couldn't believe she was going to marry Darien, the most self centered man in the universe. The coldest unfeeling man she'd ever met, all because of the damn kneclace she was wearing, that she had put on without thinking. She found her voice and whispered brokenly. "You tricked me."  
  
"No, I simply sent a present, you accepted it, and will know become my wife."  
  
"But you decieved me"tears slipped down her face.  
  
"Deal with it, princess." He said as she turned to slowly walk away. "Oh and Happy Birthday Serena."  
  
*  
  
A/n: I know finally i update.Well know she has no choice but to marry Darien and boy is he mean or is there a more gentle side to the Earth prince. 


	7. After The Wedding

Chapter 7

--After The Wedding--

The hall had been so quiet as she listened to the moon priestess performing the traditional wedding rights. She had tried so many ways to get out of marrying Darien that she'd lost count. Occassionally she glanced at him through wide liquid blue eyes, and he'd returned it with a stern look of his own.

Her mother, and his parents had stood behind them. When the moment had come to place their rings on each others fingers Serena had cried. Big tears had slipped down her face. But had he care?

No.

She remembered his words as the priestess pronounced them married and cheers had rang throughout the temple of Diana. He wanted to possess her. Not love her, but own her.

Now in the ball room she sat in a stony silence watching as people once again danced in front of her. Their faces happy and ecstatic. She sat wondering deep down how she could be so miserable on her wedding day, and then she remembered who she'd married.

Feeling eyes watching her she found Darien's raking her body with a hungry gaze. She felt ashamed of the way he'd claimed her mouth in such a way she had not forgotten.

She looked away then but knew that he was coming to her. Coming to embarrass her.

"Serena," he whispered lightly.

She did not look at him which annoyed him greatly. He smiled then and got to his knees knowing full well that attention was turning to them. Knowing that it looked odd. He saw the light blush already staining her brilliantly pale skin.

Then she turned and looked at him with disgust.

"What!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Dance with me," he smiled, his own midnight blue eyes excited by the prospect of always and forever being able to dance with this creature.

"Get off your knees. You are embarrassing me, and yourself."

"Then dance with me. You sit here like you have married death." He stood then.

"I would have rather married a Saturian than Earth scum," she stood then. "You think you can bully me, oh great prince. You will do well to remember one thing. I am your wife, not your lowly servant to command." She kept her voice low, even as he reached for her hand which she snatched back immediately.

"I am sorry that you think that Serena, but you-are-my-wife." He hissed.

"I will make you regret this. All of it. This marriage. The embarrassment that you have caused me. And most of all dear prince, you will regret my pain." She set back down on her lower throne.

"As you wish my lady. But do you know what tonight is?" He asked walking away smoothly, a smile planted firmly on his incredible face. "Our wedding night. And Serena you do know what is required of you on our wedding night, do you not?"

She said nothing. Only shock and more embarrassment resided on her face.

Author's note: Sorry this is so long overdo for a update.


End file.
